


Im Geiste des Scrooge

by callisto24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine merkwürdige Begegnung am Weihnachtstag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Geiste des Scrooge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InWinoVeritas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/gifts).



> Wichtelgeschichte für tsutsumi auf deutsch_fandom in LiveJournal. Vorgaben und Wünsche:  
> 1)Dialoge (ergo: Es sollte nicht nur die Geschichte erzählt werden ohne dass die Figuren etwas sagen. Die Dialoge dürfen auch gerne plottechnisch sehr wichtig sein. Egal, ob lustig oder tragisch)  
> 2) Als Thema: Einsamkeit (gern auch direkt auf Weihnachten bezogen – Figur A. Kann nicht mit Familie/Freunden feiern, warum auch immer)  
> Zusätzliche Wünsche  
> 1) hurt/comfort  
> 2) Metaphorik/Symbolik  
> 3) Die Erwähnung eines hässlichen Weihnachtsbaumes

Ein Jahr zuvor

„Das ist der hässlichste Weihnachtsbaum aller Zeiten“, entfuhr es John beim Anblick der rosafarbenen Kunsttanne. Purpurne, tiefschwarze und neongelbe Kugeln leuchteten zwischen den Zweigen. „Ist das jetzt modern?“, fragte er niemanden der Anwesenden konkret. Was auch keinen Sinn ergäbe, waren die Beamten im Raum doch mit weitaus Wichtigerem beschäftigt.  
„Interessant, dass ausgerechnet diese Facette des Gesamtbildes dir auffällt“, bemerkte Sherlock, während seine wachen Augen den blutigen Tatort musterten. „Ich erkenne hier weitaus hilfreichere Details.“  
„Und die wären?“ John schüttelte sich. Er war sich nicht sicher, was schlimmer war: die seine Sinne beleidigende Dekoration oder das Chaos, das der Mord angerichtet hatte.  
„Selbstverständlich handelt es sich bei dem Täter um die Schwiegermutter“, wandte sich Sherlock nun an Lestrade. Der stand mit bärbeißigem Gesichtsausdruck in der Ecke und bereute offensichtlich eine Berufswahl, die ihn am Heiligabend von seiner Familie fernhielt.  
„Und wie kommen Sie darauf?“, fragte er dennoch und streifte seine Hände am Mantel ab. John nahm einen leichten Hauch von Portwein wahr und presste seine Lippen zusammen. Der Psychologe in ihm verstand das Bedürfnis, sich auf die Feiertage einzustimmen, der Mediziner jedoch verbot sich und anderen jeden Alkoholgenuss im Dienst, gerade während einer sensiblen Zeit wie dieser.  
„Das liegt doch auf der Hand“, behauptete Sherlock. „Heiligabend ist für viele Menschen der Beginn einer dreitätigen Tortur. Ohnehin bereits empfindliche Gemüter erfahren eine weitere Erschütterung ihres Nervensystems durch den Anblick greller oder intensiver Farbtöne, insbesondere Rosa. Zumal die Tochter der Täterin offensichtlich eine Vorliebe für diese Farbe hegte.“ Er zeigte auf ein Bild, das ein junges Mädchen in einem rosafarbenen Sommerkleid zeigte. „Sie brachte dieses Bild als Geschenk oder auch als Mahnung mit, und ließ damit, vermutlich nicht zum ersten Mal, jedermann wissen, dass sie ihren Schwiegersohn für den Schuldigen am Tod ihrer Tochter hielt. Die …“, er zögerte einen Augenblick, sah sich um, betrachtete die fehlenden Türschwellen, den Ausblick auf die betonierte Terrasse. „Die im vergangenen Jahr nach längerer Krankheit verschieden ist. Die Geschenke für die Täterin wurden beiläufig, um nicht zu sagen lieblos zusammengestellt, inklusive Früchtekuchen vom Vorjahr – die Jahreszahl ist deutlich zu erkennen - und als der Enkel dem Beisammensein entfloh, brachte dies das Fass zum Überlaufen.“  
„Und die andere Frau?“, fragte Lestrade.  
„Die neue Freundin des Verwitweten, in den Augen der Mutter zu früh, zumal sie ihn sicher verdächtigte, bereits seit längerer Zeit ein Verhältnis mit dem zweiten Opfer zu unterhalten. Sie dürfte etwas geäußert haben in der Richtung, dass die Trauerzeit längst vorüber war, woraufhin die Täterin den Schürhaken vom Kamin nahm, rasch und heftig genug zuschlug, dass auch der Schwiegersohn sich nicht mehr wehren konnte.“  
Sherlock zeigte auf den zitternden Jugendlichen, der auf der Kante des Sofas kauerte. „Selbstverständlich konnte der junge Mann nicht ahnen, dass seine Abwesenheit einen Amoklauf begünstigt. Obwohl er sicher, ebenso wie seine Großmutter, wenig erfreut über die extravagante Dekoration war, die von der neuen Freundin des Vaters ins Haus gebracht wurde.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Weihnachten ist im Grunde eine scheußliche Erfindung. Allein die Verpflichtung, sich mit Menschen zu treffen, die einem für den Rest des Jahres verhasst sind, scheint mir definitiv fragwürdig. Eskalation ist hier keine Überraschung.“  
„Wo ist die Schwiegermutter denn jetzt?“, erkundigte sich Lestrade mit gerunzelter Stirn, fraglos nicht überzeugt.  
„Zwei Straßen weiter, in der arabischen Teestube. Der Bilderrahmen stammt aus dem Krämerladen gegenüber, was darauf schließen lässt, dass die Dame öfter dort ihren Tee zu sich nimmt.“  
„Also wenn das stimmt“, sagte Lestrade langsam, „dann verspreche ich Ihnen, dass ich Sie beide kommende Weihnachten nicht behelligen werde. Selbst wenn die Hölle einstürzen sollte.“ Seine Skepsis war verflogen und ein erstes Lächeln, seitdem John ihm an diesem Tag begegnet war, breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
*

Später, auf dem Nachhauseweg, hielt John seine Neugierde nicht mehr im Zaum.  
„Das ist doch nicht wahr?“, erkundigte er sich. „Dass du Weihnachten verabscheust, oder doch?“  
Sherlock blieb stehen, zog seine Stirn in Falten. „Warum fragst du? Geht es dir denn nicht ebenso? Ich würde meinen, dass deine Kriegserlebnisse auch dir jede vage Vorstellung einer besseren Welt geraubt hätten.“  
„Aber darum geht es doch gar nicht“, widersprach John, doch seinen Worten fehlte der Nachdruck. Sherlocks Augen bohrten sich prüfend in seine und er schluckte.  
„Gut“, gab er schließlich zu. „Die Wahrheit ist, dass es wohl eher Erinnerungen sind, die ich schätze. Oder der Gedanke, dass andere Menschen, Kinder ein gewisses Glück erfahren dürfen.“  
„Während andere an den Schauplatz eines Mordes zurückkehren“, erwiderte Sherlock. „Das Stichwort lautet Einsamkeit. Nie und nirgendwo wird sie einem Menschen derart bewusst. Ob er sich nun im Kreise einer Verwandtschaft befindet, die ihm zuwider ist, oder sich nach Gesellschaft sehnt, doch nicht wagt, zu scheu oder zu stolz ist, sich dieser aufzudrängen. In der Mehrzahl der Fälle handelt es sich um die einsamsten Tage des Jahres. Und Kindern geht es um Geschenke. Die Geschichten, verklärte Bilder aus einer Vergangenheit, die sich so nie zugetragen hat, sprechen nur von der Sehnsucht des Menschen nach Zugehörigkeit. Die Wenigsten erkennen, dass der Mensch dazu geschaffen ist, alleine zu sein. Wir sind Inseln, die sich nie begegnen. Alles andere ist Illusion.“  
„Hm.“ John verzog den Mund, doch seine Worte blieben ihm in der Kehle stecken.  
„Auch wenn mir selbst diese Gefühle fremd sind“, fuhr Sherlock fort, „und ich jederzeit die ausschließliche Gesellschaft meiner Wenigkeit der meiner Familie vorziehe, begreife ich doch gut, dass andere Menschen es als schmerzhaft empfinden, alleine zu sein.“  
John schwieg immer noch. Und wie immer gab er vor sich selbst zu, dass Sherlock richtig lag. Auf jeden Fall, was ihn betraf. John hatte nicht vor, jemandem zur Last zu fallen, sich in einen Kreis zu drängen, der ihm das Jahr über nichts bedeutete. Ob es jetzt um Verwandtschaft ging oder um die spärlich gesäten Freunde, mit denen er sich gelegentlich traf. Keinen von ihnen würde er über die Feiertage die Stimmung verderben. Zudem verfügte er längst über Mechanismen, diese Zeit wie auch andere schwierige Passagen des Lebens zu überbrücken, einfach hinter sich zu bringen. Mit einer Zigarre, einem Glas Hochprozentigen und der Entscheidung früh das Bett aufzusuchen, war ihm für gewöhnlich mehr als gedient. Nicht nur, weil er sich angewöhnt hatte, die Tage davor hart zu arbeiten. Hart genug, dass ihm keine Zeit blieb über Dinge oder Menschen nachzudenken, über die er nicht nachdenken wollte. Da in den Krankenhäusern Hochbetrieb herrschte, war es ihm auch noch nie schwer gefallen, seine freiwilligen Dienste anzubieten. Und jetzt – dank seiner Tätigkeit mit Sherlock - war er ohnehin ausreichend abgelenkt. Das Brüten und Kreisen um die Vergangenheit, die sich doch nicht ändern ließ, die vielen ‚Wenns‘ und ‚Vielleichts‘ verschoben sich von selbst so tief in sein Unterbewusstsein, dass er sie nicht mehr wiederfand.  
Doch möglicherweise stellte auch das keine permanente Lösung dar, wie ihm möglicherweise bewusst wurde. Möglicherweise sollte er sich für das nächste Jahr eine andere Vorgehensweise überlegen. Möglicherweise ertrug er Sherlocks stoische Missachtung des Weihnachtsfestes nicht noch ein weiteres Jahr. 

 

Gegenwart

 

"Dickens", sagte John und runzelte die Stirn.  
"Keineswegs", widersprach Sherlock leicht pikiert und wandte sich an die soeben Erschienenen.  
"Mit Verlaub, meine Herren, aber da stimmt so einiges nicht." Er hob seinen Finger, schloss mit einer kreisenden Bewegung die Angesprochenen ein, um gleich darauf betont den Kopf zu schütteln.  
"Du musst zugeben, John", wandte er sich an seinen Freund und Mitbewohner, dass es sich hier keinesfalls um die Geister aus Dickens' Geschichte handelt. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, und das tue ich nie, tauchen dieselben getrennt auf, innerhalb von drei verschiedenen Nächten. Und nicht alle gemeinsam und wie auf einen Paukenschlag hin. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Dickens ein Schriftsteller war, ein Phantast. Womit ich nicht leugne, dass er seinen Beitrag für die Welt der Literatur im Allgemeinen und insbesondere für das Königreich geleistet hat. Aber unterm Strich sind es Phantasien und demnach Unwahrheiten, die jeder logischen Grundlage entbehren. Kurz und gut, es gibt keine Geister, gab nie welche und wird nie welche geben. Eine erfundene Geschichte, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."  
"Aber eine sehr gute", merkte John an und betrachtete die Erscheinungen beunruhigt. Es war nicht wirklich so, als befürchtete er, dass Sherlocks Worte die verletzen konnten, oder doch?  
"Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe", setzte Sherlock hinzu," handelt es sich um Weltliteratur. Und keinesfalls um Realität. Haben Sie dem etwas entgegenzusetzen?"  
Er wandte sich an eine der Gestalten, die zu grinsen begonnen hatte. In dem pausbäckigen Gesicht leuchteten rote Apfelbäckchen und um den Kopf trug sie einen Kranz aus Stechpalmenzweigen. Für einen Moment fragte John sich, ob diese Tracht wohl schmerzte.  
"Aber keineswegs", sagte die Gestalt. Die Stimme war etwas laut und hallte ein wenig nach, doch klang insgesamt nicht unangenehm. "Wir stimmen da hundertprozentig mit Ihnen überein. Charles Dickens hat vieles ganz hervorragend auf den Punkt gebracht, aber die Wirklichkeit sah immer schon anders aus als die Geschichten, die sich Menschen ausspinnen. Selbst wenn wir deren Einfallsreichtum von Zeit zu Zeit zu schätzen wissen."  
"Aha", sagte Sherlock. "Also stimmen Sie mir zu, dass alleine die Tatsache, dass Sie drei hier unangemeldet - wie ich anmerken darf - und gemeinsam auftauchen, ein Indiz dafür darstellt, dass sie sich keiner absurden übernatürlichen Kräfte bedienen. Das wäre ja auch lächerlich."  
"Lächerlich, in der Tat", stimmte der Geist zu und lachte. Es klang wie das mit Glöckchen ausgestattete Pferdegeschirr, das stets in Bewegung blieb, zogen die Tiere eine der Kutschen, die romantisch veranlagte Touristen in den Außenbezirken Londons zu dieser Zeit des Jahres zu buchen pflegten.  
Sherlock verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Was in aller Welt tun Sie dann hier? Sie müssen doch erkennen, dass Sie es hier mit zwei jeder Finte gegenüber äußerst skeptischen und zudem noch analytisch veranlagten Individuen zu tun haben." Er warf John einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er sich korrigierte. "Wenigstens mit einem.“  
John klappte den Mund zu, ohne zu wissen wie, wann oder warum der sich geöffnet hatte. Er gestand sich ein, bei Weitem nicht über die Sicherheit zu verfügen, mit der Sherlock seine Argumente vortrug. Die Gestalten vor ihnen wirkten, gelinde gesagt, furchteinflößend. Zudem glaubte er, dass sie an den Rändern ein wenig durchsichtig waren. Es sah aus, als schimmerten die Möbel ihrer Wohnung durch sie hindurch. John schluckte trocken. Er wünschte, er hätte öfter Dickens gelesen, wenigstens zur Weihnachtszeit. Wenigstens in diesen speziellen Tagen des Jahres, in denen er sich dies immer wieder vornahm, ernsthaft vornahm. Aber wie das Schicksal es wollte, war es ihm seit Jahren nicht mehr gelungen.  
Er bewunderte Sherlock, der so gleichgültig, geradezu kühl blieb. Mehr noch, als er Sherlock ohnehin und für gewöhnlich zu bewundern pflegte. Der zeigte sich weder beeindruckt noch eingeschüchtert und das, obwohl John sich sicher war, selbst bei genauestem Hinsehen keinerlei Kontakt zwischen den Erscheinungen und dem Boden wahrzunehmen. Im Gegenteil, es sah aus, als schwebten die in der Luft. Er kniff sich in den Ellbogen, aber trotz des Schmerzes blieb die Illusion bestehen. Wenn es sich denn um eine solche handelte.  
"Wie jeder vernunftbegabte Mensch glaube ich nicht an Geister", stellte Sherlock gerade in diesem Augenblick fest und John konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunterlief. "Watson hier kann das bestätigen, ist es nicht so?" Dunkle Augen bohrten sich in gewohnter Intensität in seine und John schluckte wieder. "So ist es. Holmes glaubt nicht an Geister. Das ist die Wahrheit."  
Er biss sich auf die Lippe und riskierte einen vorsichtigen Blick zu dem Geist rechts außen, eindeutig der Düstere in der Truppe.  
"Schnell ist der Mensch mit dem Wort", sagte der und seine Stimme wehte John entgegen wie ein kalter Hauch. "Vielleicht glauben wir auch nicht an euch." Er schnalzte abfällig mit der Zunge, wenigstens glaubte John, dass es sich so anhören musste, wenn ein in eine schwarze Kutte gehülltes und nur an wenigen Stellen bleich hervorblitzendes Skelett versuchte, mit der nicht vorhandenen Zunge zu schnalzen.  
"Natürlich vermag ich das", wandte sich der Geist nun an ihn. "Ihr solltet euren Sinnen nicht unbedingt vertrauen. Schon gar nicht euren Augen."  
"Meine Rede", erklärte Sherlock. "Scharlatanerie, ein Trugbild, ein Spiel unserer Einbildung."  
John räusperte sich verlegen. "Wir beide? Gleichzeitig?"  
„Folie à deux“, erklärte Holmes. „Wissenschaftlich zu erklären und nachzuweisen.“  
„Ist ja schon gut“, wandte die Erscheinung in der Mitte ein. Seltsamerweise handelte es sich hier um einen Mann in Anzug und Zylinder von eher durchschnittlicher Statur. Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr, ein modernes und zugleich kostspieliges Modell, wie John feststellte.  
„Wir verplempern hier wertvolle Zeit“, fuhr der Mann fort. „Worum ging es noch einmal?“  
„Um genau das – Zeit verplempern“, murmelte die gesichtslose Kutte. „Ich sehe da wirklich schwarz.“  
„Du siehst immer schwarz“, merkte Apfelbäckchen an. „Vielleicht helfen da Antidepressiva? Immerhin haben wir Weihnachten. Mach dich locker.“  
Die Kapuzengestalt antwortete nicht und Sherlock sah offensichtlich und zu Johns nicht allzu geringem Erschrecken, die Zeit für gekommen, sich wieder einzumischen. Schlimmer noch, sich ausgerechnet an dieses düstere Wesen, das ganz klar Gedanken lesen konnte, den Geist der Zukunft zu wenden.“  
„Ach ja?“, fragte er bedeutungsvoll. „Wollen Sie mir jetzt meine Zukunft zeigen? Ein einsames Grab, an dem niemand trauert? Das wäre mir nämlich herzlich egal. Wer sich an meinem Grab herumtreibt oder nicht, interessiert mich jetzt nicht und zu gegebener Zeit mit Sicherheit ebenso wenig. John?“  
John nickte. „Auch das kann ich bestätigen“, sagte er. „Es interessiert ihn wirklich nicht.“  
„Das wissen wir doch“, erwiderte der Zylinder-Träger und rollte mit den Augen. „Und wir sind keinesfalls so altmodisch, dass wir unsere Kunden mit Gräbern erschrecken. Auch nicht zu Dickens‘ Zeiten griffen wir zu derart derben und durchschaubaren Methoden.“  
„Interessant“, konnte John sich nicht verkneifen. „Demnach ist auch die Sache mit den drei Nächten erfunden?“  
„Um die Spannung zu steigern.“ Der Stechpalmenkranz wackelte, als Apfelbäckchen heftig nickte. „Der gute Mann verstand etwas vom Aufbau und von Dramatik schlechthin, das musste man ihm lassen. Nur sein Gedächtnis war nicht das Beste. Haben wir doch nie erfahren, ob er sich nun an uns erinnerte und mit künstlerischer Freiheit verarbeitete, oder uns schlichtweg für die Ausgeburten eines Traums hielt. Hervorgerufen durch den Genuss eines zu schweren Weihnachtsbratens und einem Übermaß von Hochprozentigen.“  
Der Geist der Zukunft nickte, seine Kapuze flatterte, doch offenbarte nichts. „Briten sind im Allgemeinen dem Genuss des Alkohols während der Feiertage etwas zu sehr zugetan“, verkündete er. „Natürlich nicht nur die Briten, auch andere europäische Gemeinschaften sollten sich vorsehen. Ich sehe schlimme Dinge, Blutdruckschäden, Herz und Kreislaufschwäche, Vergiftungen, Leberprobleme …“  
„Schon gut“, unterbrach der Geist der Gegenwart. „Wissen wir alles und darum geht es diesmal nicht.“ Er blätterte in dem Notizblock, der plötzlich aus dem Nichts in seiner Hand erschienen war.  
„Holmes, Sherlock“, las er und nickte. „Natürlich.“ Er klappte den Block wieder zu. „Der Verstand kann eine Bürde sein und ein Hindernis, ist es nicht so?“  
Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue. „Keineswegs. Meiner Kombinationsgabe verdanke ich alles.“  
„Ts.“ Der Geist verzog den Mund. „Aber Sie erkennen das Wichtigste nicht.“  
„Ich erkenne immer das Wichtigste“, widersprach Sherlock. „Es ist mein Beruf.“  
„Jaja, schon gut.“ Der Geist winkte ab.  
„Das war immer schon der Fall“, mischte sich nun der Geist der Vergangenheit ein. „Er hat schon als Kind nicht gewusst, wie er sich den Gefühlen anderer oder gar der eigenen nähern sollte. Passt natürlich zum Klima. Dieses verregnete, trübe Land sorgt dafür, dass sich schon Kinder in eine Obsession flüchten, bevor sie ihre Emotionen erforschen. Wenn ich dagegen an den Süden denke …“  
„Das reicht“, schnitt ihm der Geist der Gegenwart das Wort ab. „Und keine Bange, wir haben dieser Tage noch Termine am Mittelmeer.“  
Er nahm den Zylinder ab und kratzte sich am Kopf. John blinzelte. Von der Geschichte, die er einst gelesen hatte, schien inzwischen nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben zu sein. Er beobachtete, wie sich der Geist im Wohnzimmer der Wohnung, die er mit Sherlock teilte, umsah. Wie dessen Augenbrauen sich hoben.  
„Das ist doch nicht schlecht“, murmelte er und holte sein Notizbuch heraus.  
„Das war alles der Kleine.“ Apfelbäckchen nickte in Johns Richtung. Der versuchte nicht an die Hitze zu denken, die ihm ins Gesicht stieg.  
„Hm.“ Der Zylinder-Träger begann sich Notizen zu machen, während er im Zimmer herumging, die Wäscheleine betrachtete, die John zwischen Schrank und Regal befestig hatte und an der bereits eine stattliche Anzahl bunter Weihnachtskarten hingen.  
Er blieb neben der Anrichte stehen, auf der Knallbonbons lagen, begutachtete die sorgfältig arrangierten Stechpalmen-, Lorbeer- und Mistelzweige, die Socken am Kamin und die Luftschlangen. „Ich mag den Stil auf der Insel“, murmelte er in sich hinein und schnupperte kurz. „Plumpudding?“, fragte er anerkennend und John nickte verlegen. „Ein Geldstück eingebacken?“  
„Natürlich.“ John räusperte sich, warf einen nervösen Blick auf Sherlock. Fast erwartete er, dass der sich über ihn lustig machte, ihm das Widersinnige seiner kürzlich erst erwachten Vorliebe für Traditionen vor Augen hielt. Sie hatten kein Wort darüber verloren, wie sie die Feiertage begehen wollten. Und Lestrade war erstaunlich resolut in seiner Entscheidung geblieben, ihnen keinen Fall aufzubürden. John bezweifelte dessen gute Absicht nicht, fühlte sich denn zwiegespalten. Er war immer davon ausgegangen, bereits vor dem Bekenntnis des vergangenen Jahres, dass Sherlock den Rummel ablehnte, und hatte geplant, es ihm gleichzutun. Doch es lief anders. Letztendlich hatte ihn nichts nicht davon abgehalten, sich mit Vorbereitungen zu beschäftigen. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit. Weil er nicht mehr allein war, sagte er sich. Weil es sich so gehörte, wenn man eine Wohnung teilte. Selbst wenn keiner von ihnen eine Messe besuchte, keiner auf die Idee kam, Weihnachtslieder zu hören oder Einkaufstouren zu unternehmen. Aber dann, unerwartet, hatte es sich einfach ergeben. Während er eines Abends die Regent Street entlang lief und hinaufsah auf die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung, da funkelten die künstlichen Lichter und schienen auf einmal mehr als von Menschenhand entworfene und entwickelte Glühbirnen, die über der Straße hingen. In diesem Augenblick fühlte er sich losgelöst von der bedrückenden Realität seines Daseins. Die dunklen Seiten der Medizin, die Verbrechen und Morde, mit denen er gewohnt war, konfrontiert zu werden, entschwanden seinem Bewusstsein und zurück blieb ein Staunen, das er zum letzten Mal als Kind gespürt hatte. Als die Welt noch heil gewesen war und er geborgen im Schutz seiner Familie. Noch nichts wusste von den Übeln der Welt.  
Auf einmal erfüllte ihn Dankbarkeit. Er spürte die Chance, die sich ihm offenbarte, fühlte sie allein durch den Weg, den er eingeschlagen hatte. Mit glasklarer, geradezu glänzender Sicherheit wusste er, dass er einen Grund zur Freude besaß. Dass er für Sherlock dankbar war, für die Freundschaft, die ihn immer noch und unablässig verwunderte. Für die Nähe, die Sherlock nur wenigen Menschen erlaubte, und die ihm – so unnötig und dumm es zu sein schien – mehr bedeutete als die Nähe jedes anderen Menschen.  
Das war der Moment gewesen, in dem er begonnen hatte, Zweige zu kaufen und Lichterketten. In dem er am Trafalgar Square innehielt, um den norwegischen Christbaum zu bewundern. In dem er über Wäscheleinen, Karten und Festessen nachdachte. In dem er den Supermarkt auf der Suche nach Truthahn und Füllung durchstreifte und zwischen Eierpunsch und Glühwein schwankte.  
Und wenn Sherlock etwas davon mitbekommen hatte – und John bezweifelte dies gelegentlich – dann erwähnte er nichts davon. Mehr Ermutigung war nicht nötig gewesen und ganz für sich überlegte John manchmal, ob es möglich sei, Sherlock dazu zu überreden, nach Braten, Plumpudding, Fudge und Eierpunsch noch einen Weg in den Pub zu wagen. Wenn auch nur, um sich die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung anzusehen, für die London – und das wusste jeder Londoner – definitiv berühmt war.  
„Nett“, sagte der Geist der Zukunft und sah ihn an. Zumindest glaubte John dies, richtete der doch die dunkle, von der Kapuze umrahmte Höhle, auf ihn. „Aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob er das versteht.“  
„Wie? Kannst du … können Sie meine Gedanken lesen?“, stotterte John.  
„Du liebe Zeit“, murmelte der Geist der Gegenwart und setzte seinen Zylinder wieder auf. „Selbstverständlich können wir das.“ Er richtete seinen Blick auf Sherlock, der – wie es John nun auffiel – erstaunlich still geworden war. „Nur sind seine ein wenig kompliziert. Und fraglos recht abstrus.“  
„Abgedreht, würde ich sagen“, meinte der Geist der Vergangenheit. „Aber dabei handelt es sich um einen Fluchtmechanismus, entwickelt in einer Mischung aus einem emotionslosen, wenn nicht gar gefühlskalten Umfeld und dem wachsenden Genie. Da bleibt nicht viel Raum für die Anstrengung, die das Erlernen einer auch nur einer annähernd ausreichenden sozialen Kompetenz mit sich bringt.“  
„Jaja“, brummte der Geist der Gegenwart und sah wieder auf seine Armbanduhr. „Also – was machen wir jetzt?“ Er zeigte auf John. „Eine wirkliche Hilfe ist der ja nun auch nicht.“  
„Ist das nicht deine Aufgabe?“, fragte der Geist der Zukunft. „Du bist der Chef und solltest wissen, was angesagt ist.“  
„Larifari“, schnaubte der Zylinder. „Ihr wisst sehr gut, dass die Romantik, aktuell gesprochen, längst tot ist. Für so etwas hat niemand mehr Zeit. Schon gar nicht schwer beschäftigte Männer, die seit langem emotional verkümmern.“  
„Was tun wir?“ John warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick auf Sherlock. Dass der so ruhig blieb, begann ihn zu beunruhigen.  
„Ah oh – ich sehe was.“ Eine Knochenhand streckte sich aus der Kutte und zeigte auf Sherlock. „Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass der es nicht kann, dann würde ich behaupten, er versucht, unsere Gedanken zu erraten.“  
„Hm.“ Der Zylinder runzelte die Stirn, kniff die Augen zusammen, winkte dann ab. „Soll er doch“, warf er ein.  
„Ich glaube, meine Herren“, sagte Sherlock plötzlich, „dass ich uns allen Zeit und Mühe ersparen kann.“  
Eines der seltenen, schiefen Lächeln zuckte über Sherlocks Gesicht, ließ ihn auf einmal jung erscheinen und John dachte daran, wie schön es gewesen wäre, ihm bereits früher begegnet zu sein. Als er vielleicht noch weicher gewesen war, leichter zu verstehen, vielleicht sogar selbst andere leichter verstanden hatte.  
„Ich bin nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass sie irgendetwas mit dem Geist der Weihnacht zu schaffen haben“, fuhr Sherlock fort. „Geschweige denn, dass Sie hier sind, um diesen in mir zu wecken, oder in John.“ Sein dunkler Blick wanderte zu ihm und John erschauerte leicht und ohne zu wissen warum.  
„Das scheint mir dann doch wenig zeitgemäß.“ Er räusperte sich. „Nichtsdestotrotz geht es auch bei diesem Fest wie bei so vielem andere um die eine Sache, von der es heißt, dass ein Mensch ohne sie nicht existieren kann.“ Er räusperte sich wieder und John konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, als zeige Sherlock Nerven. Ungewohnt und überraschend. Weniger überraschend war allerdings, dass er ihm nicht folgen konnte.  
„Ich gehe somit davon aus“, sagte Sherlock, „dass es Ihnen um diese Sache geht. Weihnachten hin oder her, ich gebe zu, dass Ihr Auftauchen, dass Johns Mühe mit der Wohnung, die mir tatsächlich erst im Moment in ihrer ganzen Bedeutsamkeit bewusst wird, einen gewissen Einfluss auf mich ausüben, dem ich mich kaum entziehen kann.“  
Er holte tief Luft, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, eine fremdartige, ungewohnte Bewegung, bevor er weiter sprach. „Vielleicht auch nicht entziehen will, so wie es aussieht.“ Er drehte sich zu John. „Ich bin kein Freund von Kitsch oder Flitter, aber das hier ist …“ Er suchte nach Worten. „Anders, als ich es gewohnt bin. Gemütlich vielleicht.“ Er lächelte und John wurde es warm ums Herz. „Plumpudding habe ich seit meiner Kindheit im Internat nicht mehr gegessen.“ Sherlocks Blick wanderte zur Decke und Johns folgte ihm. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass oder warum er dort oben, neben der Lampe einen Mistelzweig befestigt hatte. Es war nicht so, als hätten Sherlock oder er Damenbesuch erwartet oder – schlimmer noch – einen wie auch immer gearteten Fruchtbarkeitsbrauch jemals im Sinn gehabt.  
Der Geist der Vergangenheit stöhnte. „Es geht doch nicht nur darum“, korrigierte er Johns Gedanken. „Es geht um …“  
„Liebe“, fiel Sherlock ein und mit einem Schritt seiner langen Beine schloss er den Abstand zwischen sich und John und das Nächste, was John fühlte, waren Sherlocks Arme, die ihn umschlangen, Sherlocks Lippen auf seinen. Der erschrockene Laut, der in seiner Kehle blieb, verwandelte sich in ein kaum hörbares Seufzen, als Sherlock ihn losließ, und lächelte. „Frohe Weihnachten, John“, sagte er.  
„Frohe Weihnachten“, stammelte John und blinzelte durch einen Schleier hindurch, hinter dem drei Geister standen und winkten, während Apfelbäckchen aussah, als zerdrücke es eine Träne. 

*

Ein Jahr später 

„Der Geschäftsführer also.“ Lestrade nickte. „Wer hätte das gedacht?“  
„Jeder“, antwortete Sherlock. „Jeder, der Augen und Ohren besitzt. Zur Weihnachtszeit im Harrods zu arbeiten zehrt an den Nerven aller Beteiligten.“  
Lestrade wartete. „Nanu?“, fragte er dann. „Heute kein Vortrag über die Gefahren des Konsumrausches oder die Abartigkeit der Weihnachtsschlacht in Kaufhäusern? Über das Unnötige jedes traditionellen oder gerade erst entstandenen Weihnachtsbrauches?“  
Sherlock neigte den Kopf, sah zu John. „Dieses Jahr nicht“, antwortete er und lächelte. „Ich habe herausgefunden, dass den Weihnachtstagen unter gewissen Umständen auch positive Seiten abgewonnen werden können.“  
John senkte den Kopf, verbarg sein Lächeln. Lestrade brauchte nicht zu wissen, mit welchem Weihnachtszauber Sherlock seine Einsamkeit verschwinden ließ. 

 

Ende


End file.
